The Wind That Blows to You
by MooMooDesu
Summary: Melui was a mystery. To the hobbits of the Shire, he was the foreigner that Bilbo had befriended all those years ago. To Frodo and Bilbo, he was an invaluable friend. He seemed to cringe whenever Elves were mentioned though he never made a move to explain. Even through all the years he had known Melui, Frodo could only wonder, who was he really? (Not Slash. Various Surprises!)
1. Beyond the Trees

**Title: The Wind That Blows To You**

**Summary: **A sudden masculine scream echoed throughout the wood. Immediately, all inhabitants in the camp were roused and tensed for an incoming attack. A minute later, a young man stumbled out of the brush, covering his eyes. "I am dying! Already can I feel my breath leaving my poor body!" All tenseness within the camp dissipated, some appearing to want to put their head in their hands. Gandalf spoke first. "Come, Melui. Let us see what mishap you've gotten yourself into now."

**Author's Note: "**Oh ho ho ho, what's this? A Lord of the Rings fic, eh? Let's see how bad it is." Is what most of you are likely thinking. I shall not try to prove you wrong (or right) by stating what glorious-ness it shall contain here, instead, I will leave that up to the story itself. Though, being that this will predominantly be based on the movies, pieces of the book may be found as well. Be that as it may, I, my dear friends, am Human and thus prone to mistakes and other obscenities. If you find something within the walls of this story to be untrue or wrong, do not fear to point them out in a kind review. I shall make the change or changes immediately, to my discretion. Speaking of reviews, critiques (harsh or otherwise) are most welcome, flames are read but not cared about. Please be sure your statements have validity to them otherwise they will not be recognized. I thank you for giving my story the time needed to read it and I do hope you enjoy doing so. -coughs- Anyways! Let us begin!

**Disclaimer:** **Lord of the Rings in it's entirety belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I only lay claim to the characters in which are obviously my own.**

**Chapter One:** Beyond the Trees

A young man with fair skin and a chipper gait strolled across Brandywine Bridge. His straight, auburn colored locks reached the base of his neck and were a bit on the unruly side, bangs nearly falling into his mirthful stormy gray eyes. The man was of slender build and wore a dark brown, woolen travel cloak, an off-white tunic, tan leggings, elbow length dark brown bracers, and worn, brown leather boots. Attached to the black belt around his hips were two sheathed short-swords, hidden from view by his cloak. He smiled softly as the morning sun caressed his face and a gentle breeze tousled his hair.

_'Such a fine day!' _The youth thought to himself happily, taking note of the Hobbit-holes that entered his vision.

He greeted most of the Hobbits he saw, though many did not return his greeting and only shook their heads in slight irritation. The auburn haired man paid them no heed, for nothing could ruin his mood, on this day especially, for today was the day a good friend of his turned one hundred and eleven. The one and only, Bilbo Baggins. Arriving at Bag-End, and sniggering at the sign on the gate, (to which it read, 'No Admittance, Except on Party Business'.) the youth hunched over and raised a fist to the forest green door, beginning to rap a tune of a song, humming all the while.

_'The road goes ever on and on..'_

At the sound of the locks behind the door being fiddled with, the young man stopped his knocking, a wide grin plastering itself on his face as an old Hobbit appeared at the door.

"Why, Bilbo! I can hardly recognize you, you look aged beyond belief!"

"And you, Melui, look the same as you did when I first saw you, all those years ago." Bilbo pronounced, a smile playing on his lips. "It is a curious thing indeed."

Melui's visage betrayed none of the nervousness he felt as he let out a merry laugh, clasping Bilbo gently on the shoulder. "You see me nearly everyday, my friend! How fare your eyes?"

Bilbo chuckled at Melui's poking fun and swatted at him. "You, my boy, need to be more respectful to your elders! Now come inside! Come inside! Have you eaten anything? You're here awfully early!" The old Hobbit ambled back inside his home, gesturing for Melui to follow. The auburn haired youth stepped in, nearly having to bow his head due to the shortness of the ceiling.

"Worry not about my stomach, dear Bilbo! I am content!" Melui chortled lightly when the noise of Bilbo digging around for snacks continued.

"It does you no good to lie Melui! I know for a fact you eat more in a day than a hobbit does in one week!"

Of course, that was an exaggeration.

"Alright, alright. So I am a little empty, but I do not intend to stay long enough for a snack."

That caught Bilbo's attention, seeing as the rummaging had stopped and his shorter form appeared in the hallway. Confusion laced his tone as he gazed up at Melui with furrowed brows.

"So soon, eh? Not staying for the party?"

Melui scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Not like that friend. You see, I promised Frodo-"

As soon as the words "promised" and "Frodo" were uttered, Bilbo began shooing the young man out the door.

"No need to explain! He's in Hobbiton woods! Now get to it, and leave an old hobbit to his work!"

Before the door slammed shut, Melui managed to shout a 'Happy-Birthday'. He heard the locks click and he sighed, smiling in exasperation, and turned to find the dark-haired hobbit.

Melui was walking leisurely through the small village of Hobbiton when he heard small explosions and laughing hobbit-children. Looking to his left, he saw a drooped figure in gray steering a horse and cart with a smaller figure sitting next to him. Melui grinned and broke into a jog, finding who he was searching for.

"Frodo!" He called.

The blue eyed hobbit snapped his gaze from the gray robed man to meet Melui's, a jovial expression on his countenance.

"Melui!" The cart paused, letting Frodo leap down safely as the auburn haired youth reached the cart. Tearing his eyes from Frodo, Melui focused his attention on the man in gray, smiling warmly.

"Gandalf." Inwardly, Melui's nerves threatened to whither at the wizard's penetrating gaze. "It is nice to see you again."

"Ah, if it isn't Melui. You look as young as ever."

Melui laughed to hide his sudden fear. "Why do you and Bilbo keep mentioning that?"

Before Gandalf could reply to Melui's inquiry, Frodo cut him off. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Gandalf ,but Melui promised to show me something so I'll be stealing him for now!"

The gray wizard chuckled at the sight of Frodo leading the auburn haired Melui away, the latter turning to wave goodbye to him. Gandalf watched until the two disappeared from his line of sight, then urged his horse forward, wise eyes filled with hidden knowledge.

"Such a curious thing indeed."


	2. It's Time

**Author's Note:** My apologies for the last chapter. It was quite short. This chapter is longer, I promise. :D Reviews are most welcome!

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings in it's entirety belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I only lay claim to the characters in which are obviously my own.**

** Chapter Two:** It's Time

"Frodo! How far do you intend to drag me?" Melui snickered as he followed behind the young hobbit, hand wrapped loosely around his.

"Someplace where the young ones won't come and interrupt!"

"Any place will do if that is the case! I am not exactly spoken fond of in Hobbiton, you know."

Frodo stopped with a sigh and turned to face the taller man, letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry about that, Melui. If I could control what they say I would."

Melui smiled softly and ruffled his hair. "Think nothing of it, dear friend." his tone then shifted, and an impish glint sparkled in his gray eyes. "Now, are you ready to see them?"

Accepting Frodo's excited nod as an affirmation, the youth unsheathed both of his twin short-swords and held them at arms length. The young hobbit gazed upon them in awe. He drank in the sheen of metal, the delicate, engraved designs on the blades and the hilts, and the black leather bindings which encased their pommels. Smiling, Melui offered a blade to Frodo, the latter slightly taken aback.

"Go on! I know you want to!"

Gingerly, he took the blade from Melui, amazed by the feel of it in his hands. _'A bit too large for one my size.' _Frodo thought.

Bright blue met stormy gray. "It's light!"

"It is. Much easier to swing around then any short sword of human make."

Melui nearly grimaced at his slip-up. _' Words like that lead to dangerous questions.' _The dark haired hobbit looked up at Melui with furrowed eyebrows. "Men didn't make your weapons? Who then?"

"That answer will be saved for the next time you beat me at checkers."

Frodo groaned in disappointment, although, he did have more of an incentive to beat Melui the next time they played. He passed the short-sword to Melui's waiting hand.

"I should be helping the others set up for Bilbo's party. You can help too if you want. Even though many of them will deny it, they'd probably enjoy your help."

Melui chuckled, sheathing both blades and gesturing towards the direction of the party field. "After you, Mr. Frodo."

–

A sudden, bright splash of color lit up the dark night sky above Hobbiton, a loud crack of an explosion echoing afterwards. The firework took the shape of a great green tree, whose beautiful bright flowers cascaded down from it's branches. Melui grinned in mirth as he shook his head, taking a bite of his scone.

"Amazing as always, Gandalf." he thought aloud.

"Melui!" Two voices shouted loudly at once. Before the auburn-haired man could turn around fully, he felt two pair of arms encircle his legs. He laughed loudly as realized who they belonged to.

"Pippin! Merry! You found me!"

They both let go and frowned up at Melui in indignation, though Pippin seemed more shocked than anything.

"Found?! You were hiding from us?!" Merry shouted.

"I told you he was Merry!"

"Did not!" Pippin began shaking his head. "You were too busy wondering about the food they'd have at the party!"

"No I wasn't! I was... wondering about the fireworks!"

Pippin was seemingly proud in proving Merry wrong, even though he had done just the opposite. The other hobbit didn't argue, only placing a hand over his face in exasperation. It had Melui trying to stifle a loud laugh.

"Speaking of fireworks," Melui began after reigning himself in, "I saw a particularly big one in Gandalf's cart. Something as large as that is bound to be spectacular."

Pippin's face alighted with excitement along with Merry's.

"We have to tell Gandalf to light it right away! Right Merry?"

"Right, Pip!"

The two prepared to rush off towards the gray wizard but Melui's voice held them back.

"Well actually, I...overheard that that particular firework is to be saved for the very end."

"What?! Very end?!" Pippin yelled in surprise.

"That'll take forever! Unless..." Merry's countenance warped into a very mischievous smirk.

"Unless..?" Pippin echoed.

"Unless something or someone set it off. You know, "accidentally."" He used his fingers to emphasize quotations around the word 'accidentally.'

Melui chuckled. "Merry, you are a devious one."

"Come on, come on! Let's go do it!" Pippin grabbed onto Melui. "You owe us for hiding!"

"Heh, fair enough!"

Melui grinned impishly as he and the hobbits snuck over to Gandalf's wagon. Merry looked around, making sure no one was watching and gave Pippin and Melui the go ahead. The youth clasped his hands together and gave Pippin a boost and watched as he climbed into the cart of rockets. Scrambling, the younger hobbit snatched up a small firework, to which Merry shook his head, his light brown curls bouncing around freely.

"No, no..! The big one remember?!" Merry whispered urgently.

"Oh right!" Pippin grabbed a huge, red, dragon shaped firework and made his way off the wagon. Excitedly, he lit the fuse as it sat in Merry's hands.

"Pippin! You're supposed to stick in the ground!"

"It is in the ground."

" Watch it!" Melui whispered in concern as the two hobbits began to toss it back and forth, the fuse getting dangerously low. The youth pushed Pippin away to grab the firework, only to be blown back, along with the hobbits, as the rocket launched into the air in a shower of sparks. Being in a slight daze and having his ears ringing, Melui had missed the rocket turn into an enormous red dragon, swooping down towards the party and exploding over the hill with a mighty bang. He sat up in an out of sorts way, feeling his hair and clothes were smoking. Slowly, he turned to Merry and Pippin, finding that both hobbits appeared the way he did. The three traded glances in a daze.

"Well...I...that.." Melui started uncertainly.

"That was good." Merry finished for him.

"Yeah."

"Let's get another one!" Pippin chirped. Bot h hobbits made to stand but two large hands suddenly clamped down on their ears. Gandalf glared at the lot of them, a stern expression on his visage.

"You three... I might've known!"

–

Melui smiled nostalgically, remembering the day of Bilbo's 111th birthday clearly. After Gandalf had caught Merry, Pippin, and him, the wizard had made them wash the dishes. Melui had never seen so many dirty dishes in one place. The three of them complained nearly the entire time, though, that's what happens when you mess with a wizard's fireworks.

17 years or less had passed since that day, the day when Bilbo left the Shire. Melui pressumed for good. Granted the old hobbit had mentioned countless times he'd be leaving, the auburn-haired man couldn't help but feel a little sour at his departure. He didn't even say goodbye! They were good friends for the better part 60 years, and Bilbo didn't even tell Melui when he planned to go. His bitterness was justified! But...he knew he couldn't blame Bilbo. For the same reason he chose not to tell Frodo; Melui would've followed him whether Bilbo wanted him to or not. Although...Rivendell and the Elves did make him uneasy. A shout of his name snapped Melui out of his thoughts. Turning sharply, he was greeted with Merry and Pippin hurrying towards him, both carrying an armful of vegetables, some slipping from their grasp. A bit behind them was an older looking farmer, shouting and rushing towards his 3 dogs, a sickle in his hand.

"Hurry! Get into the corn field!" Melui called, ushering both hobbits through the corn stalks before jumping in himself.

He easily kept up with the hobbits, and was about to yell to keep running, but before he could, Merry flew out of the hedgerow, crashing into a dark-haired figure and knocking him over. Pippin followed suit, accidentally knocking the figure over again as whoever it was was trying to get up. The vegetables in their hands exploded around them, flying this way and that. Melui managed to skid to a stop before running into anyone, quickly going over to help the fallen hobbits.

"Frodo!" Pippin exclaimed excitedly. "Merry, Melui, it's Frodo Baggins!"

Melui's expression brightened in recognition. "What do you know? It is!"

"Hello Frodo!" Merry stated in greeting.

Melui extended his hand to Frodo then helped up Merry and Pippin.

"What's the meaning of this?!" An annoyed voice piped up behind him. Peering behind him, Melui grinned cheekily at the sight of Samwise Gamgee, all puffed up and waiting for some sort of explanation.

"How do you do Samwise?"

Before the plump hobbit could reply to Melui's inquiry, Merry shoved a couple vegetables in his arms.

"Sam, hold this would you?"

An accusing expression took residence on Sam's face almost immediately. "You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

Suddenly, the baying of hounds were heard and a large sickle was raised above the crop, racing towards them.

"Get out of my field you young varmits!" Farmer Maggot bellowed. "I'll show you...get out of my corn!"

Pippin and Merry quickly gathered their loot and sped off, Melui, Sam, and Frodo not far behind them.

"I don't know why he's so upset, it's only a couple of carrots!" Merry proclaimed, checking behind him.

"And some cabbages," Pippin quipped. "Oh, and those three bags of potatoes we lifted last week! And then the mushrooms the week before!"

Merry seemed exasperated, replying, " Yes, Pippin, my point is, he's clearly overreacting!"

The sound of large dogs close behind them made the group hasten their pace. Abruptly, Merry stopped, inches away from toppling over the edge of a bank. He almost sighed in relief until Pippin bumped into him, and Frodo into him, and then Sam into Frodo. Each one caused the group to scoot closer to the edge.

"Incomiiiiiiiiiing!"

Flailing his arms and attempting to stop, Melui plowed right into the hobbits, successfully sending everyone flying down the bank. The 5 of them tumbled and bounced until they landed in a heap on the side of a wooden road. Melui felt a rush of air leave his lungs as the 2 of the 4 hobbits plopped on top of his sprawled figure.

"Oof!"

Pippin's eyes widened as he realized his face was inches away from a pile of horse droppings.

"Well that was close."

Frodo picked himself up and started to look around, an eerie feeling sweeping over him. Sam helped up a sniggering Melui while Merry groaned in discomfort.

"I think I've broken something..."

The hobbit reached behind himself and pulled out a carrot, broken through the middle and hanging on by a thread.

"Oh."

As Melui brushed himself off, Sam turned to Merry and Pippin, annoyance evident in his features.

"Never trust a Brandybuck and a Took."

Merry stood, indignance lacing his tone. "What? That was just a detour...a shortcut!"

"A shortcut to what?"

Becoming bored of the situation, Pippin let his eyes wander their surroundings, quickly doing a double-take as he spied something underneath the trees on the far side of the road.

Immediately he became excited, and jumped up. "Mushrooms!"

Melui smiled as he watched Sam, Merry, and Pippin race towards the mushrooms, he turned to Frodo intending to ask him if he was going to check out the mushrooms too, but all form of a smile was wiped from his visage as he saw the horrified look on Frodo's face. Then he felt it. A dark evil creeping under his skin, the feeling as if all his hairs stood on end, the skin of his arms covered in goosebumps. Frodo watched as scattered leaves rose into the air and whirled down the road, as if blown by an invisible wind. The both of them suddenly picked up the sound of horse hooves. Stormy gray eyes met blue and a silent agreement was acknowledged.

"I think we should get off the road.." Frodo murmured, resuming his stare down the path.

"Oi...guys...Frodo is right...there is something-"

Melui didn't get to finish his sentence as a long, drawn out wail shreiked down with the wind, sending an uncontrollable shiver down his spine and making his heartbeat quicken.

_'What...?'_

Frodo quickly turned towards the rest of the hobbits and shouted with urgency, "GET OFF THE ROAD!"

Sam grabbed Merry and Melui reached out to grab Pippin, then the 5 of them quickly scrambled away from the road and down the bank, sliding over and hiding under a dank and mossy log. Dread rushed through Melui as he heard a mounted figure pause right beside their hiding place. Evil rolled off of it in waves as it slid off its snarling black horse, approaching the mossy log and leaning on it, suspiciously eyeing the woods, turning its head this way and that. Out of the corner of his eye, Melui sees the pained face of Frodo, beads of sweat rolling down his face as his eyes screwed shut. Both Melui and Sam turn towards him in concern. Suddenly, Merry hurled the mushrooms he picked up across the road, starting the black, hooded figure, who darted to where the sound was made at alarming speed. Frodo slumped against the log and let out a breath while Sam placed a hand on his shoulder in worry.

"What was that?" Merry mumbled in a hushed tone.

Melui furrowed his brows as he glanced from Frodo's feverish countenance to the golden ring the hobbit gazed fearfurlly at in the palm of his hand. Then, without warning, a flurry of images assaulted his mind. An dreadful black tower rose tall above the ashen ground. At the top...was a great red eye of flame, staring into Melui's very being.

_**You...I...see you.**_

The auburn-haired man let out a small gasp as he blinked rapidly, the world around him fading back into reality.

"Melui...?"

He turned to Frodo, seeing his worried blue eyes gaze back at him. An unvoiced question hung in the air, _'What happened?' _

Melui tried to calm himself as he attempted to offer the hobbit a reassuring, albeit shakey, smile.

"No need to worry, little one. Everything's fine."


	3. Unhinged

**Author's Note: **I know that the taking off is rather slow but please bear with me! I promise it'll pick up pace soon. Kindly leave reviews if you have the time. I'd like to know what other people think of this and whether or not I'm doing a good job. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings in it's entirety belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. I only lay claim to the characters in which are obviously my own.**

** Chapter Three:** Unhinged

The blackened sky exhuberated a menacing air as the group of 5 hurried through the wood, the muddy ground frequently causing them to slip and lose their footing. Finally, they stopped to catch their breath, Melui leaning against a tree for support. The shock of his vision had still not completely left him and he shuddered whenever his mind conjured up the memory of it. That steep, black tower...the eye of flame that seemed to know all.

_ 'It cannot be...I am uncertain that it is...'_

Melui shook his head in an attempt to clear unpleasant thoughts and focused on his companion's conversation. Pippin had stepped forward, fear evident in his usually cheery eyes.

"What's going on?"

Merry moved past Pippin and in front of Frodo, expression twisting to one of concern and intent. "That Black Rider was looking for something...or someone...Frodo?"

Just then, the familiar feeling of foreboding and maliciousness returned and Melui acted immediately.

"Get down!"

Grasping the nearest hobbit (which happened to be Pippin), he pulled him down along with him as he crouched low, the rest quickly mimicking their movements. The black rider appeared a ways away, still searching, for what Melui was uncertain, but he had an idea about what (or who) it was. The 5 held their breaths until the hooded rider departed. Frodo chose to speak up.

"I have to leave the Shire...Sam and I must get to Bree."

Though still confused, Merry realized his cousin was in a great deal of danger and knew what had to be done.

"Right then...Buckleberry Ferry...follow me!"

The group emerged from their cover and ran as fast as they could in the direction Merry lead them. Shrieking behind them, the Black Rider burst from the trees, urging its horse forward.

"Frodo, this way!" Pippin shouted.

A sudden thought hit Melui. The ferry isn't big enough for 4 hobbits and an adult sized man. Hastily, he made his decision.

"The ferry will not be able to hold my added weight!"

Sam glanced at him in horror. "But Mr. Mel-"

A shock stricken Merry cut off Sam unintentionally. "That's nonsense! You have to come with us! The Black Rider-"

Melui shook his head in the negative, they had no time to argue. "I am 50% certain they will not bother me! Now go!"

Swiftly, the auburn-haired man turned, and sprinted faster in a different direction, not looking back, but hearing more hoof beats and angered shrieks emerging from the wood.

_'They'll be fine...they'll be fine...Frodo will be fine..'_

–

Rain cascaded down from the dreary darkened sky, covering the land in a blanket of water and soaking through Melui's traveling cloak. He pulled the hood back from over his head, his auburn locks dripping wet regardless of the protection it offered. Melui tsked, running his hand through his sopping hair in slight annoyance.

"If it rains any harder, surely, I will melt."

His spirits lifted slightly as the large gates of Bree entered his vision. Thoughts of his hobbit friends spurred him into a jog. Within a few minutes, he reached the gatehouse and an old man with stringy gray hair looked up at Melui's approach.

"And what business brings you to Bree?" Due to the light of his lantern, the gatekeeper could now give Melui a once over now that he could see the him.

"Why, what's a young lad like you doin' out at this time?"

Melui smiled at the gatekeeper. "Please, good sir, I am not as young as you think."

"You look about 25!"

"One that age is an adult, no?"

"Well, yes...I s'ppose it's my surprise talkin' then. I 'aven't come across a lad with a face as fair as yours. Err, y' know...'cept the young ones."

The auburn-haired youth laughed lightly. "I see!"

Melui was suddenly reminded of his reason for being there and inwardly berated himself for delaying. He cleared his throat and assumed a more stern expression.

"This has been pleasant, Gatekeeper, but business spurs me forward and I must be admitted inside."

The old man nodded vigorously. "Of course, of course! 'Cept...an' I hope you don't mind me askin'...but what's your business?"

"I am afraid my business is my own."

Recognition was heavy in his expression to which Melui furrowed his eye brows in confusion.

"Y' know...not too long ago 4 hobbits came across wishin' for passage. I do believe one of them said the exact same words!"

Melui's entire figure seemed uplifted, a hopeful smile stretching across his face.

_'Thank the Valar, the lot of them are safe!'_

"Yes! Yes, I know them! We were traveling together...but circumstances arose and we agreed to meet in Bree before splitting. Did they say where they were headed?"

"The Prancing Pony I believe, lad. Anyways, come on in! The darkness seems to be getting' deeper out h're, an' it'll be safer inside." The old man unlocked the gate and pushed it enough so Melui could get through.

"My first assumption was the inn, but I had to be sure." The auburn-haired youth stepped along the cobblestone street. He took one last look at the Gatekeeper, inclining his head in thanks.

"Hope you find your friends!"

Melui smiled and turned towards the town, rubbing at his water riddled face. _'Is it me, or is this blasted rain coming down even harder?'_ His stride picked up pace as he went on his way to the Prancing Pony, wanting nothing more than to find his friends and finally be out of the downpour. The wooden door creaked loudly on rusty hinges and the blast of noise filtered outside. Melui wiped his face as his stormy gray eyes began searching the room. His gaze happened to land on a mysterious man in the far corner, a pipe hanging from his lips and the upper half of his face covered by a travel stained cowl. The stranger seemed to feel Melui's stare and turned to face him, to which the auburn-haired youth sent him a questioning look. Their observation of each other was cut short when a shout sliced through the noise.

"Pippin!"

The entirety of the inn was silent and Melui spun towards the voice. His eyes widened in shock as he saw Frodo on the floor in one moment, horror-stricken expression plastered on his visage, and in the next, the hobbit had vanished completely. The patrons around him took a sharp intake of breath, gasping in surprise. Unable to take his eyes off of where Frodo was, Melui strode forward to the table the other hobbits sat at. Sam was the first to notice his presence as his sick expression turned to one of shock.

"Mr. Melui! You're alright!"

As soon as it was voiced, Pippin and Merry snapped out of their reveries, looking up at him in surprise then relief.

"Melui!" "Melui!"

Before Melui could voice his happiness, his gaze shifted upwards, catching sight of the stranger who held his stare earlier pushing Frodo against the wall and then shoving him upstairs.

"Frodo."

Immediately, Melui took a step forwards, fully intending to pursue them but Merry grabbed at his sleeve, stopping him mid stride. Melui only grabbed his wrist in return, staring at him with concerned gray eyes. "That man in the corner has Frodo."

Instantly, Pippin and Merry snatched whatever they could use as a weapon while Sam trailed Melui, stampeding up the stairs. Pippin and Merry joined them in front of a door, busting it open. Melui had both short-swords drawn, Sam squared off with his fists, Pippin brandished a candlestick, and Merry a chair. Sam was the first to speak up.

"Let him go or I'll have you, Longshanks!"

The stranger from before already had his sword drawn, but upon seeing the 4, sheathed it with a small smile.

"You have a stout heart, little hobbit, but that alone won't save you." The strange man then glanced at Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard...they're coming."

"Whose coming...exactly?" Melui questioned, watching the man warily as he sheathed his own blades, sending him a disturbed look as he noticed the man eying them. Shifting his cloak, he hid them from view. The stranger dragged his eyes from where the two short-swords were to Melui's face, seeming to analyze the youth. It was like he was trying to figure him out, and it made him severely uncomfortable. The stranger finally locked eyes with Melui, both holding each other's stare.

"I'm afraid now isn't the time for an explanation." Breaking eye contact, he quickly strode towards the group, the 4 of them making way as he headed for the stairs. "I suggest you all come with me."

The 4 at the door looked to Frodo for reassurance, seeing him nod and after giving each other looks of affirmation, they followed the stranger as he lead them out the inn and into the building across from it. Melui kept pace with Frodo, gazing at the smaller figure tenderly.

"I am glad you are not hurt."

Frodo looked up at him a managed a smile. "I'm glad you aren't either."

The stranger closed the wooden door behind them as the 5 settled in the room. Melui took up a chair while the hobbits relaxed on the beds.

"What do they call you, stranger?"

The man turned towards Melui and observed him for a moment. The boy had his arms crossed and was hunched over a bit, his auburn locks were wild and appeared to be in a rather suspicious mood. The strange man would've written him off as an unruly youth had it not been for his eyes. He looked deep into the boy's gray orbs, looking past the childlike wonder and the slight irritation. They held age in them, as if they had experienced events that happened far before his time.

"Strider, of the Northern Rangers."

"You don't need to be suspicious of him Melui." Frodo stated gently.

"And why is that, my dear hobbit?"

"Before you came, Barliman gave me a letter written by Gandalf."

Melui perked up at the wizard's name. "Gandalf? A letter?"

"Yes," Frodo continued, "It said that we might come across a man named Strider...Along with some other things."

"I see." Melui didn't press to find out what those "other things" were. If Frodo didn't say what they were outright, then it's likely they weren't for his ears. He hummed and leaned back in the chair, glancing around the room. Merry and Pippin seemed confused about the situation but looked as though they were too tired to ask. Sam was smiling tentatively at Melui, it was clear he knew something about their predicament but it probably wasn't for him to explain. Locking eyes with Strider, he announced quietly. "For now, you have my trust."

Strider only inclined his head as an affirmation, dark brown locks jostling at the movement. It was only a matter of minutes before the hobbits fell asleep in their beds, tuckered out by the days events. Melui rose from his seat to stretch, a few popping sounds coming from his back. Glancing at his friends, he noticed Frodo was only feigning sleep, seeing as his breathing was not completely leveled out. Melui chose not to comment on it, however, and instead stepped closer to Strider, who was gazing out the window. His gray eyes flickered to the youth before resuming his previous actions.

"You should be sleeping."

Melui smiled then sighed. "Times like this are when I am most alert. I cannot rest at the moment."

A comfortable silence enveloped the two for several minutes before the ranger chose to break it."You have yet to tell me your name."

The youth's eyes widened a fraction in surprise. "Ah, forgive me! I had not realized I..." he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Melui. My name is Melui."

Strider turned to face Melui then, giving him a curious glance. "Your name is Elvish."

Within himself, the auburn-haired male began to panic. "You find it strange."

The minutes passed and Melui felt his panic start to rise as the ranger kept his observant eyes on him. "My mother was very fond of the Elves...please...do not question me about this topic, if you will. It brings back memories that I...would very much rather forget."

The taller man nodded, though he would not lie his curiosity was peaked, he would honor the boy's request.

"Thank you, Strider."

_ '4 people now know of my name. I hope to keep it at that.'_

Sudden, bone-chilling shrieks cut through the quiet of the night, disrupting any chance for another conversation and startling the hobbits out of their rest. Frodo joined the two at the window, nervously peering out as the Black Riders wailed and screeched in rage.

"What are they?"

Strider did not take his eyes from the window. "They were once men...Great Kings of men. Then Sauron the deceiver gave to them Nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed they took them without question, and one by one fell into darkness. Now, they are slaves to his will."  
The gray eyed man then turned towards the rest of the hobbits as the Black Riders galloped down the streets of Bree.  
"They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring...drawn to the power of the one...they will never stop hunting you."

_'The Ringwraiths...I should've known!_' Melui scowled as he berated himself. Even though the knowledge would've done little good, he could've been more prepared earlier. _'Though how does one prepare for a foe they have never faced before?'_ He shook his head. _'They are all safe now, that is all that matters.'_ Melui made a face as he thought back to when he had found out Strider was leading them to Rivendell. He had nothing against Elves, of course, but they did make him rather...uncomfortable. A quiet chuckle came from the left of him. Melui shot Strider a look, the ranger's eyes twinkling with amusement.

"You make the strangest expressions when you think to yourself." The auburn-haired man snorted in indignation and felt his ears grow hot in embarrassment.

"Who told you to stare?!"

Strider only smiled and shook his head, dark shaggy hair swaying with the movement. Melui huffed and slowed his pace, making sure the older man was in front of him. Normally, Melui wouldn't have been so quick to snap, but today had been an off day for him. It started in the morning when he began tripping over tree roots and random stones. In fact, Melui had tripped enough times that Sam had offered Bill the pony to him. Of course, he declined. That poor pony was already loaded with their supplies, with Melui's added weight, the animal wouldn't be able to move. He sighed, it was most likely the amount of thoughts he had buzzing around in his head, each demanding his attention. It distracted him and caused him to be clumsy and unusually defensive. _'I should probably apologize to Strider for behaving like a child...'_

Strider paused in front of a distant hill, an ancient ruin made its home on top. "This was once the great Watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall find refuge here tonight."  
The darkening sky brought a cool breeze as the group traversed the remainder of the way, Melui's apology forgotten momentarily at the thought of finally resting. To say he was unused to having to travel long distances would be a lie, he could go hours of travel without resting, but for some reason, it felt like invisible forces had caused his body to tire quicker than normal. Melui blamed his blasted thoughts. Finally reaching Weathertop, 4 hobbits plus 1 collapsed to the ground; utterly exhausted. A small smile crept on Strider's face as he watched the boy flop on his back with a wheeze, sprawling himself on the cold ground. _'For one who holds much age in his eyes, he certainly acts childish.'_ Melui groaned as he sat up, right eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"I...have to relieve myself."

Strider scoffed, raising an eyebrow at the youth's words then dropping 4 small swords at the tired hobbits' feet. He motioned towards the blades and the half-lings.  
"These are for you. Keep them close." The ranger prepared a torch. "Melui and I are going to have a look around."

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself!"

The taller man didn't bat an eyelash at the boy's indignant tone. "It would be best if you accompanied me. Straying away from the group on your lonesome spells danger."

Sighing, Melui rose from his place. _'I need to stop exploding like that, it is unbecoming.'_ He turned to the hobbits, who seemed confused at his sudden outburst.  
"Keep each other safe, we shall be back shortly." Melui smiled at their collective nods before walking away with Strider.

"I trust you'll stay turned around?"

Strider raised an eyebrow at Melui's inquiry but obliged his request, facing the opposite direction. It wasn't a completely strange question, more so that he was surprised Melui would ask. Strider had him figured for a guy that didn't care one way or another, seeing as he himself was a male as well. But, alas, it didn't matter anyways.

"I apologize, Strider." Melui stated, coming to stand beside him. The ranger faced the youth, looking at him questioningly.

"For requesting that I turn around?"

Melui snorted loudly in a failed attempt to withhold his laughter, which made him laugh anyways. The corners of Strider's mouth twitched upwards and he couldn't help but think the sound was pleasing to the ear. Very much unlike how most men laughed; booming, slightly hoarse, and well...manly. It wasn't an oddity though, each person has a different way of laughing. Even if...his laugh seemed to have... similarities to a kind he knew.

"M-my apologies o-o-once more!" Melui stammered between fits, "I-I know not what came over me!" He cleared his throat and took a moment to calm down.  
"I apologize for my outburst and for my childish behavior. Normally, I am able to reign in such actions but it seems as though today has not been in my favor."

The two began to trek back to the ruin, the blackness of the night seeming to seep into their surroundings.

"It's fine, Melui. Think nothing of it."

Suddenly, a feeling of unbridled evil struck Melui like lighting strikes a tree; it rushed through his entire body and made his hairs stand on end. He knew the sensation, he knew it well.

"Strider!"

The ranger snapped his head to the youth and nodded, as if he sensed it as well. Both men unsheathed their weapons and broke into a dead sprint, Melui overtaking the lead as they sped the remainder of the way to the ruin. They could hear the shrieks of the Ringwraiths, feel the chill the air held in their presence. Leaping up the stone steps with the dexterity of a cat, Melui could only pray to the Valar that they weren't too late. The youth made it to the summit first but stopped dead in his tracks as his stormy gray orbs widened in horror. Time seemed to stand still as one of the 5 Ringwraiths thrusted its dagger towards the stone ground, the blade seeming to have struck something solid, yet invisible. Melui felt his heart give a frightfully painful squeeze.

"Frodo.." The auburn-haired youth whispered.

A angry cry filled the still night air as Strider brushed past Melui and charged at the Ringwraiths, sword in one hand and the torch in the other. Melui remained in place, in shock and grief, as Frodo reappeared and clutched at his shoulder, crimson blood seeping from the wound. A tornado of emotions filled Melui, threatening to break the cracked wall that contained them.

_'Calm down...breath...rage will be my undoing.'_

Instantly, Sam rushed to his friend, calling his name in a horror-stricken, panic filled, voice. It was enough to snap Melui out of his daze, the youth spinning to face Strider and the Ringwraiths. His hands tightened around his short-swords as he jumped into the fight, shouting in an attempt to release the build up of rage. The younger male was a flurry of movements, blocking each strike and dodging when he couldn't. The force of the Ringwraith's blows surprised him, and nearly caused him to lose his grasp on his blades. Melui took a step backwards and felt his back collide with something firm. He didn't have to glance behind him to know it was Strider. The men watched warily as the Ringwraiths circled them, brandishing their swords as they hissed menacingly. Melui suddenly twisted sideways as Strider shifted, Melui parrying an attack and following up while Strider's torch set a Ringwraith alight with flames. It released a howl of fury and pain as it stopped it's advance and began to thrash about wildly, then turning to flee. Strider then swung the torch in an arc in front of him, the remaining Ringwraiths backing away, then attacking with more caution. Melui broke away from Strider, striking the fallen kings with more vigor, letting his anger seep into his barrage.

"Melui!"

The youth spun to face Strider and saw the torch hurtling his way. Letting go of one of his blades, Melui caught the sconce with a quick sweep of his arm. He used it as a bludgeon then, the flames eagerly catching onto the Ringwraiths, sending them into a frenzy before they retreated, shrieking; some jumping off the summit. One last Ringwraith stood, sword raised and advancing on Strider. With a flick of his arm, Melui sent the torch flying to the ranger, who snagged it out of the air without turning and sent it hurtling at the Ringwraith. The torch hit its mark and set the wraith ablaze. It began to flail about wildly, wailing its earsplitting howls before running off with the rest of its kind, leaving the 6 alone. Sam's panicked cry interrupted the brief moment of triumph.

"Mr. Frodo!"

Melui let his remaining blade slip from his fingers, the sound of it clattering on the stone falling on deaf ears as he rushed towards the fallen hobbit and knelt besides him.

"Oh...Frodo.." A pained expression twisted Melui's features as he brushed the damp hair out of the blue-eyed hobbit's cold, paling face. His lips were turning white, his eyes were blood-shot, and each strangled groan of pain cut into Melui's heart like a knife. Footsteps behind the youth went ignored as he continued to hold onto Frodo. Sam's own pleading request voiced who approached.

"Help him Strider!"

It was then that Melui turned to face him. The ranger appeared grim and in his hands was a long, thin dagger; the one that had wounded Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade..."

Said blade suddenly melted into dust, vanishing into the air with a breeze. In disgust, Strider threw the hilt away, the useless weapon clattering noisily on the ground.

"Strider." Melui stated it firmly, voice filled with anguish and worry.

"Do something!" Sam very nearly begged in desperation.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." The ranger started urgently, reaching down to lift Frodo onto his shoulders. "He needs Elvish medicine."

Melui visibly flinched at the word 'Elvish', not going unnoticed by Strider who chose to keep it to himself as there were more pressing matters at hand. "We must leave at once!"

Strider took the lead as Melui, Sam, Pippin and Merry (the latter two waking up from their shocked reveries) followed closely behind.

"Strider, it is 6 days from Rivendell." the youth stated firmly.

"He'll never make it!"

"He better make it."

Strider looked at his companions' worried and concerned expressions then turned to begin the long hurry to the House of Elrond.

"Hold on, Frodo."

**Author's Note: **I hope it was okay.. Please let me know what you think! About Melui, about my writing style, about how I describe things, anything! Thank you and please review!


End file.
